


La torre de Londres

by Pyb_World



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, OC, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyb_World/pseuds/Pyb_World
Summary: El Palace of Westminster tiene una a torre del reloj. Es una torre enorme, vieja y alta; cuando las campanas suenan, una puerta se abre.





	La torre de Londres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.  
> Advertencia: La historia también está en otras plataformas. Espero que les guste.

El Palace of Westminster tiene una a torre del reloj. Es una torre enorme, vieja y alta. En su interior contiene una campana que origina una inmensa cacofonía por cada hora que pasa, algunas veces ocasionando sobresaltos a quienes no poseen conocimientos de su grandeza. En mi caso, cuando era bebé, también me asustaba por el eco de las campanadas, o así fue según mi madre, cosa que, ella dice, a medida que crecí, fue cambiando.

Es estúpido, eso de tenerle miedo al tintineo de unas campanas. Son estructuras cóncavas que emiten sonidos graves o agudos que permiten saber la hora, o por lo menos, que se estaba al inicio de una. Nada más. No te decía los días del año, o cuando una bomba podía caer sobre la casa.

—Arthur, si no vas a terminar la comida, aprovecha tu tiempo y dale de comer al perro. El pobre está famélico —me regaña mi madre terminando con su sopa. Se levanta de la silla recogiendo su plato y me lanza una mirada verde, que, se supone, es amenazadora. El único culpable de que no la tome enserio es el pelo castaño que cuelga desordenadamente de su moño—. ¿Y? ¿La vas a terminar?

Miro mi plato. Sinceramente, se me ha quitado el apetito al ver el estado en que se encuentra mi futura comida. Parece ser sacado de las alcantarillas. Pero no le puedo decir eso, la lastimaría si le recordaba su poco talento gastronómico.

Ojalá papá estuviera aquí.

Suspiro levemente. No quiero que ella me escuche o hará que yo además de darle de comer al perro me termine la sopa, y tal vez me ofrezca otro plato al final.

—Voy a darle de comer al perro —digo después de unos segundos meditándolo. Alejo el plato con la mano rápidamente, provocando que se arrastrara un largo trecho sobre la mesa. Cuando se detiene la sopa en su interior se tambalea, desbordándose un poco por las orillas.

Sus ojos verdes centellearon con el fuego del enojo.

—Voy a darle de comer al perro —repito, y esta vez más fuerte, esperando que sus pensamientos coléricos se desviaran a nuestra abandonada mascota, afuera, en la oscuridad y dejaran de lado el incidente que ha dejado manchada la mesa. Ella suele ser amante de los animales, pero mis protestas no dan resultado como veo que su rostro se contrae, más furioso que hace un rato.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, estoy sobre mis menudas piernas y me apresuro en abandonar la cocina, consciente de lo que mis acciones provocarían. Los gritos de mi madre no se hacen esperar, resonando por las paredes viejas de la casa, haciendo vibrar los cuadros y pinturas en la pared de los pasillos. Grita cosas sobre la comida, mi nombre, y el del perro, pero entre mi respiración agitada y el golpetear de mis pasos, no puedo oírla bien. Sigo corriendo hasta el perchero de madera que se encuentra junto a la puerta, tomo mi ropa descolorida para soportar el frío crudo de Londres y salgo a la calle.

Mi perro, un pastor, ha quedado en el completo olvido. De seguro sigue esperando en el patio trasero de mi casa a que alguien le diera de comer, gimiendo débilmente con esos bufidos tan apagados y torpes que siempre hace. Me encojo de hombros y me aferro con mayor fuerza a mi agujerada ropa para que no se cole más viento congelado a mi cuerpo. La verdad, no me importa el perro. Me lo regaló mi madre y mi padre cuando no era más que un bebé, un recién nacido sin derecho a opinar o con la capacidad de pedir ofrendas. Está viejo y roñoso; pero eso nunca me ha importado porque no he llegado a quererle como se debe. Su mordida en mi pierna es un constante recuerdo de por qué. De todas formas, mi madre le dará de comer cuando se dé cuenta de que no estoy.

El suelo pavimentado de las calles de Londres está mojado por las constantes lluvias, con charcos por aquí y por allá. Diversión pura para mí, un suplicio para cualquier adulto. Es una suerte que lleve las botas puestas, de otra forma, me terminaría enfermando de nuevo como el año pasado y eso no es para nada divertido. Salto de un charco a otro, pensando que si piso las partes del asfalto que no están mojadas, moriré. Es un buen juego, sobre todo para alguien solitario como yo. Pronto, las suelas de mis botas se quedan mojadas de tal manera, que el agua estuvo a punto de colarse al interior y mojar mis calcetines. Las personas que pasan a mi lado me miran de reojo, otras, las más adultas, niegan con la cabeza y siguen su camino, apresurando la velocidad de sus pasos.

Si mi profesora supiera que su niño prodigio hace éste tipo de cosas, le daría un ataque a su bondadoso corazón. El gran y asombroso Arthur Kirkland, el de las buenas notas, el de las buenas conductas y el ejemplo a seguir, le gusta saltar en charcos de agua y mojar su único abrigo.

Me detengo, invadido por la culpa de solo pensar en que su rostro dulce estuviera entristecido. La señora Ukarai es una buena persona. Siempre me acompaña en la entrada de la escuela cuando mi madre no podía llegar temprano, ingeniándoselas para entretenerme mientras esperábamos por interminables horas.

Considero seriamente volver a casa ya que mi abrigo está mojado y a mis botas están a punto de entrarle el agua. Pero no quiero volver, no cuando he dejado a mi madre furiosa, hablando sola, y pudiendo ganarme fácilmente un castigo por desobedecerla. Con esa idea en mi mente, me doy cuenta que es mejor quedarse bajo el frío, y no arriesgarme. Los arrebatos de mi madre a veces pueden ser duros, y me asustan más allá de lo que deberían. Cuando mi padre estaba aquí esas cosas no eran comunes. No pasaban. Por su culpa mi madre está así de rabiosa.

Aunque bueno, tengo tan pocos recuerdos de él que no estoy del todo seguro.

Me llevo las manos entumidas a los bolsillos del abrigo, con la intensión de calentarlas y protegerme de las punzadas que me provocaba la congelación de mis extremidades. Ambos bolsillos tienen agujeros; el derecho, diversos en la parte inferior y el izquierdo solamente uno, pero es enorme y está puesto de tal forma que la dirección del viejo lo infla. No sirven, y las manos me duelen y tiritan producto del frío. Todo yo tirito por el frío. Y si eso no fuera poco, el estómago me comienza a protestar por la comida que no le he consentido a la hora del almuerzo. Sin sacarlas de los bolsillos, me llevo las manos a la parte baja de mi abdomen y me lo froto, como si ese simple gesto fuera a acabar con mis problemas. Vuelve a gruñir, más fuerte y acompañado de un pequeño dolor que revuelve mis tripas y casi me hace retorcerme.

¿Qué esperabas? —pregunto molesto. Si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta me hubieran creído loco—. ¿Sopa otra vez? Llevamos aguantando esa porquería por cuatro semanas. No puedo más y creo que tú tampoco.

Mi estómago se retuerce otro poco. Ya no duele tanto.

Sigo mi camino, sin una dirección fija, pues no sé a dónde quiero ir, solo sé que quiero caminar, caminar y alejarme lo más posible de mi casa y de mi madre y todo con lo que estar cerca de ella implica. A mi lado, el río Támesis tiene una actividad más movediza de lo común, debido al oleaje furioso de sus aguas que chocan contra las orillas. A pesar de eso, no es nada que sea peligroso, el río suele comportarse así de vez en cuando, pero se encontraba bajo la supervisión de los adultos.

Eso creo.

Unos gritos aclaman mi atención y me hacen desviar la mirada del Támesis. A lo lejos puedo divisar a una niña y un niño, que felices, se persiguen por las calles, sin importarles que la chica lleve entre sus manos una bolsa de papel, que por las manchas oscuras que veo en la parte de abajo, puedo inferir que trae comida recién preparada. Caliente. La boca se me hace agua con solo pensar en las delicias que llevaba esa niña entre sus manos y me molestaba que la tratara como si no fuera algo más importante que una rata. Si en mi familia fueran posibles comidas como esas, no rechazaría la sopa todos los días con el fin de comer postre, aunque éste sea un trozo de pan que no esté añejo. Los pierdo de vista a los muchachos cuando doblan una esquina a lo lejos, sin dejar de esquivar los charcos de agua y saltando los obstáculos en su camino. Una pareja de adultos los sigue de cerca.

El hambre ha recuperado sus fuerzas.

Hay algunas nubes en el cielo que apenas se pueden divisar debido a la oscuridad que ha provocado la entrada de la noche. Es tarde, muy tarde. Pero sigo sin querer volver a casa a pesar de que el viento no va a amainar.

Suena otro ruido y no son las risas de los niños, éste es más grotesco, fuerte, soberbio.

Hermoso.

Estirando el cuello, alzo la cabeza con destino a una de las caras majestuosas de la Torre del Reloj. Pierdo el aliento contenido en mis pulmones al fijarme en la hora que indican las manecillas negras. Es más tarde de lo que pensaba. Si antes mi madre estaba furiosa por mis desvaríos, no quiero pensar o imaginar en cómo reaccionará cuando se dé cuenta de que no he vuelto a la casa. No sé si sentirme culpable o no por hacerle pasar miedo, sabiendo lo afectada que estaba por la ausencia de mi padre, pero, aunque se sienta perdida, no es motivo para dejar el peso de sus problemas sobre mis hombros.

Sombre mis hombros...

¿Qué significa eso, de todos modos?

En cuanto me doy media vuelta, completamente dispuesto para volver a casa lo más rápido que mis piernas puedan, una brillante luz se proyecta sobre mis ojos. Casi me deja ciego. Los entrecierro y elevo mi antebrazo a la altura de mi nariz y pupilas, para que me protejan de la luminosidad, originaria de la base de la torre. Sorprendido, retrocedo un par de pasos torpemente, alejándome de la luz incandescente, pero me detengo antes de me caiga por efecto del aturdimiento.

En primera instancia, no acabo de comprender lo que está pasando ¿Es el sol? ¿No que eran las doce de la noche? Es imposible e improbable que el sol esté haciendo tal acto de presencia a estas horas. Y, por otro lado, no parece que nadie más que yo en la calle estuviera sorprendido por el hecho de que de la torre salgan luces como si se trataran de rayos de sol. Sin salir de mi estupor, observo concienzudamente como el resplandor va bajando de intensidad gradualmente hasta llegar a ser no más brillante que la flama de una vela. En su reemplazo, ha dejado una puerta de madera con forma de arco que tiene tallados deformes, parecidos a las letras, pero que no los puedo leer ya que no es mi idioma natal, el inglés.

Miro la puerta, expectante a que ocurriera algo nuevo.

No se mueve.

Parpadeo un par de veces, aún consternado, y con la idea de que me voy a sacar esa puerta de mi visión si lo hago otras veces más. No funciona. La puerta sigue ahí, estoica, como si se burlara secretamente de mis miedos.

Los adultos que me rodean siguen sin voltear. Tal vez algo como esto ha ocurrido antes, me digo, pero puede que, entre tantas cosas que han experimentado, ya no les importe. Yo nunca he visto algo así. Tengo curiosidad, y por ende a ese curioseo, mis pies comienzan a caminar en dirección a la puerta de madera. A medida que los metros entre el objeto inanimado y mi persona disminuyen, presto más atención a los movimientos que la puerta pueda ocasionar. Pero el momento llega, pasa y estoy en frente de las maderas talladas, sin indicios de que fueran a saltar sobre mí y atacarme.

Poso la mano sobre la madera. No tiene perilla, por lo tanto, no podré tirar de ella. Bajo mi tacto, siento el material igual de frío que mi piel, curvo en las partes donde se posicionan las formas talladas. Empujo, y en unos primeros instantes la puerta se resiste a mi fuerza, cediendo finalmente luego de otros empujones más. Se abre provocando un chirrido de madera podrida por la lluvia y el pasar de los años. La luz al otro lado de ésta no es tan luminosa, al igual que la de hace unos minutos, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme entrecerrar los ojos. Sigo empujando hasta que la puerta queda completamente abierta, entonces, detengo mis esfuerzos y me atrevo a mirar lo que ocultaba en su interior.

Un bosque.

Giro la cabeza, buscando entre la masa de peatones a alguien que le llame la atención la puerta. Todos caminan. Todos con las cabezas gachas, cubriéndose con sus abrigos lo mejor que pueden, andando a pasos apresurados. Estoy solo. Me vuelvo a girar y observo con minuciosidad el paisaje verde, soleado y poco frondoso que se revela al otro lado, un oasis en medio del desierto.

Debería de correr, gritar y no voltearme a ver la puerta. Olvidar lo que estoy viendo.

Y lo haría si quisiera.

Si quisiera.

Doy un paso, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta del error que estoy cometiendo, oigo a la puerta chillar en el momento en que se cierra a mis espaldas. Paralizado, volteo lentamente a mirar el lugar donde debería estar la entrada. Ha desaparecido, ni rastro de que existió, ni una mota de polvo o destello de luz. Detrás se extiende un vasto valle cubierto de flores amarillas, moradas y rosadas. Mi estómago se contrae dolorosamente cuando caigo en la cuenta de que mi madre ahora sí que tendrá razones para enojarse si no vuelvo a casa en los siguientes días...

O semanas.

O meses.

O años.

No. Tengo que ser fuerte, no me puedo permitir llorar como si tuviera cinco años o menos. Ya soy un niño grande. El chico preferido de los profesores. No debo... no debo... no debo...

—¿Un niño? —susurra una voz tintineante, similar al sonido de las campanas. Se escucha el revoloteo de alas—. No es peligroso, ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas se han quedado retenidas en el borde de mis ojos. Sintiendo un burbujeo nervioso en mi pecho, divago con la mirada el prado a mis espaldas y luego el bosque. no ha sido mi imaginación, por ahí hay alguien. Una niña, supongo, por la voz fina y cantarina. No la veo, por más que la busco, su ubicación se mantiene en incógnita. El sol, resplandeciente en el cielo raso, brilla sobre el prado, dándole una espléndida vista a mis retinas, pero sigo sin encontrar la procedencia de la voz.

—No lo creo —responde otra persona. Es un niño y su voz proviene detrás de los árboles del bosque, cerca de donde me encuentro—, no es un guerrero, tampoco es un aventurero... Además, acabamos de ver desaparecer la puerta, ¿será alguien del otro lado?

El tintineo se intensifica.

—La señora Puerta no haría eso —responde la niña, su voz de campana se torna más fina—. El rey se enojará con ella cuando se entere.

El niño aguanta la risa, pero soplones de aire se escapan entre sus labios. Para ser dos personas que están escondidas, no saben bajar el tono de sus voces. Aprovechando que están hablando entre ellos, doy unos pocos pasos en dirección a los dos, procurando no hacer ruidos al pisar las hojas y las ramas en el suelo. Es difícil, y es que con cada paso que doy y rompo una rama, y siento como si estuviera cortando a la mitad el tronco completo de un árbol. El abrigo no ayuda, no con lo pesado que es, pero si me lo saco terminaré haciendo más ruido de lo necesario y alertaré a los dos espectadores de mi desgracia.

—Mi padre no puede castigar a los seres de su tierra —dice entre carcajadas la voz que le pertenece al niño—. No se atreve. Para eso tiene a la reina, esa maldita bruja.

La niña lanza un chillido agudo y aterrador, indignada.

—La reina es tu madre, joven príncipe —grita entre dientes ella, el aumento de los tintineos es sorprendentemente veloz—, no debes hablar mal de ella. Dile madre; no bruja, no reina, no fea... o todas esas cosas despectivas que se te vengan a la cabeza.

El corazón me sube a la garganta. Detrás de árbol, puedo divisar entre las ramas más cercanas al suelo, a dos figuras. La primera es un chico, un niño que debe de tener mi misma edad. Pero su acompañante, la niña, no es en verdad una niña. Es un hada. Al principio me cuesta verla, puesto que es diminuta, como un efímero pensamiento pasajero, y no se queda quieta. El tintineo proviene de sus alas, que raudas, aletean en su espalda incontrolablemente, como si tuvieran consciencia propia. Me cuesta ver sus rasgos, pero tiene un rostro fino, agraciado y alargado, con orejas que terminan en puntas y pelo castaño ondulado que parece flotar sobre su delgado rostro. Su vestido, de un rosa chillón, le cubre hasta las rodillas, y las mangas solo los codos, terminando en mangas blancas. Se encuentra cerca de la cabeza del chico, a la altura de sus ojos.

El niño es normal, o por lo menos tan normal como un niño se pude ver físicamente. Lleva ropa parecida a la de los príncipes de los libros; la capa azul que cuelga de su camisa está bordada en los extremos con hilos de oro, trazando espirales, y a la altura de la cintura, apresando su camisa blanca, lo rodea un cinturón negro de donde cuelga, a su derecha, una espada. Los iris de sus ojos son azules, brillantes y felices, se mantienen firmes en su compañera, al igual que su sonrisa, que, enorme, no disminuye de tamaño. Tiene el pelo rubio ceniza, despeinado, con un mechón dorado que sobresale cerca de la frente y se alza en contra de la gravedad. El niño, bueno, el príncipe, levanta el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta hacia el hada. Ella revolotea unos segundos, indecisa, antes de posarse en el noble ofrecimiento.

Las historias de fantasía son mi deleite, me recuerdan a la voz de mi madre contándome cuentos a la hora de dormir, y mi padre, sentado al lado de mi cama, en una silla, oyendo la suave voz de su esposa al relatar las mejores historias épicas que una madre puede contar a su hijo. Reyes, dragones, hadas y príncipes. Todo en una, los conflictos bélicos, rescate a princesas o la salvación de los inocentes pueblerinos. Los personajes se envolvían con la dulce voz de mi madre, y danzaban adelante de mis ojos y cabalgaban, hablan y corrían. Parecían tan reales, tan humanos que más de una vez llegué a creer que esas historias eran reales, porque personas tan honorables, tan buenas como esas tenían que existir en alguna parte del mundo, no solo en la imaginación de mi madre o en sus palabras.

Ver esto es asombroso, me tiene con el corazón expectante y las uñas enterrándose en la corteza del árbol.

Cruzando las piernas en pose india, el hada se cruza de brazos y mira severamente al príncipe, quien sigue sonriendo.

—Podríamos no delatarlo —dice el príncipe levantando la otra mano y acariciando los rulos castaños de su pequeña amiga—, si ninguno de los dos se entera, no habrá problemas —las alas se sacudieron brevemente, pero el hada no responde—. Vamos, Elida, incluso puede ser divertido. Es un humano.

El hada se encoge lejos del amigable tacto.

—¿Divertido? —grita su voz de campanas—. La única diversión que vas a encontrar serán los textos de estudio, encerrado en tu cuarto, jovencito. Solo espera que le cuente todo a la reina —se estremeció—. ¡Oh por Dios, la reina estará furiosa! ¿Por qué la señora Puerta hace lo que quiere? Le prohibieron que dé pasos a otros mundos. Pero no, tiene que desobedecer las órdenes de su superior, al igual que cierto príncipe travieso que no sabe mantener a raya sus alocadas ideas.

El príncipe se ríe y se pasa una mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos más que antes. El hada tiene que mantener el equilibrio en su otra palma, para no caer, ya que el príncipe se ha olvidado que la sostiene. Cuando el niño deja de agitarse, vuelve a su posición original, con los brazos cruzados al igual que las piernas.

—Relájate —responde el príncipe acercando su mano con el hada a sus ojos brillantes—. Como dije antes: es solo un humano —arruga la nariz—. Creo. Lo que quiero decir, es que no es peligroso porque no es un Cavernícola ni un Tall, como para que tengas miedo —sin segundos miramientos, el hada gira la cabeza en dirección contraria a los ojos del niño, aún no del todo convencida, pero desde mi posición puedo ver la comisura de sus labios temblar. De todas formas, el príncipe se da cuenta, y, sonriendo victorioso, apenas entreabre los labios para susurrar—. Creí que te gustaban las cosas del Planeta Tierra, sus tierras, su historia, sus especies...

Las alas se vuelven a aletear, agitadas. El semblante serio del hada desvaría, ahora no solo tiemblan sus labios, sino que su mejilla izquierda adquiere un tic nervioso, o puede que sea ansioso.

—¡Mentiroso! —replica al darse cuenta que ha dudado por mucho tiempo—. Estás mintiendo.

—Soy un príncipe —masculla su compañero, divertido con los gestos contradictorios de su pequeña amiga—, me criaron para que no sepa mentir.

—También te criaron para que seas obediente, pero no veo los resultados —responde con recelo el hada. Suspira con nostalgia—. Y antes eras tan tierno, ¿qué pasó contigo? No te atrevías a salir del castillo sin mi compañía y ahora tengo que correr detrás de ti para no perderte de vista.

El príncipe frunce el ceño.

—Tú no caminas.

Las alas revolotearon furiosamente en la espalda del hada.

—No trates de cambiar el tema —grita casi rompiendo el tintinear de las campanas de su voz—, y no juegues conmigo, ésta vez voy en serio —se gira a mirar los ojos azules y esconde el cuello entre sus hombros—. Mírame a los ojos; hablo en serio. Le voy a decir a la reina de ese humano, y si interfieres me aseguraré de que te castiguen llevándote al calabozo junto con todos esos Tall's —y vuelve a desviar la cabeza.

El príncipe parece sospesar las palabras del hada, aleja la mano de su rostro, visiblemente decepcionado y se gira a mirar al árbol en el que me encuentro escondido. Antes de que pueda verme, me escondo detrás del grueso tronco y aprieto mi cuerpo contra la corteza café oscuro. Casi había olvidado que estaba viendo a un par de personas conversando, y que yo también formaba parte de ese presente, creyéndome estar imaginando todo eso al igual que cuando leo un libro. Disminuyo mi respiración errática, o por lo menos trato de hacerlo, porque a pesar de que me llevo una mano a la boca para que esos dos no me escuchen, siento como si mi respiración fuera capaz de despertar a todos, y que podría llamarles la atención.

Pasan unos segundos.

Más segundos.

Y cuando ya creo que estoy perdido, que me han encontrado, la voz del príncipe vuelve a sonar sobrepasando el ruido de mis inhalaciones y exhalaciones. Los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajan, antes contraídos por la tensión.

—Yo no lo recuerdo así —exclama con pereza el príncipe—. Mi padre me ha dicho que cuando era pequeño era incluso más incontrolable que ahora. Que he madurado —se aclara la garganta, ya que, sin darse cuenta, ha bajado el tono alegre de su voz—. Y le creo.

El hada bufa.

Dándome fuerzas, me recompongo con valentía y vuelvo a espiar a los dos amigos. Apoyando mis manos en el árbol, asomo la cabeza por el borde de éste y vigilo entre las ramas bajas. Casi me pincho un ojo con una, pero me doy cuenta antes y la esquivo girando el rostro, clavándose a la maldita finalmente en la mejilla.

—Acabas de demostrar que el rey está equivocado —rezonga ella llevándose una mano a su pelo castaño y jugando con un mechón de pelo, envolviéndolo alrededor de un dedo delgado y alargado. Lo mira detenidamente—. Bueno, no del todo; has crecido, pero solo tu cuerpo y las partes buenas de ti desaparecieron dejándote como esto —dice articulando con sus brazos, tratando de abarcar y señalar todo el cuerpo del niño.

—¿¡Esto!? —exclama el príncipe, profundamente herido y gestionando un puchero con los labios—. Soy algo más que esto, Elida —se lleva una mano al pecho y agarra entre sus dedos la camisa cerca de la ubicación del corazón—. Soy el gran y honorable príncipe Alfr...

—Puedes ser "eso" si quieres —interrumpe ella.

Él agranda los ojos. De esa forma, increíblemente, parecen más azules.

—Me estás menospreciando —el príncipe eleva los brazos en son de protesta. El hada grita en cuanto la mano que la sostiene, velozmente, se alza por los aires bruscamente, y casi la lanza por los aires. Él se encoge levemente de hombros, avergonzado por olvidar que sostenía a su compañera y baja los brazos lentamente. Ella se ha quedado con la mandíbula tensa y los dedos aferrados a la dermis bronceada del príncipe. Mechones de pelo castaño, que ya de por sí eran desordenado, caen en bruces, unos sobre otros—. Ups. Lo siento.

Ella gira parcialmente el rostro para mirar al príncipe, que, aún avergonzado, sonríe nerviosamente.

—Vuelves a hacer eso y juro que te maldigo, o mejor, te envenenaré —los dedos del hada, todavía agarrados como si de garras se tratasen, empiezan a desprenderse uno por uno, lentamente. Con una mano ya liberada, ella se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se endereza un par de mechones alborotados, y terminando de soltar la otra, la conduce también a la parte superior de su rostro y se arregla el otro lado—. Vamos a ver si te gusta pasar un mes entero con fiebres. En tu cuarto. Encerrado.

El príncipe, apretando los labios divertido, sigue sonriendo como si las palabras de su amiga no fueran más que el susurro del viento.

—Pero estás bien, ¿no? —dice dulcemente, con ligereza. Espera una respuesta del hada, quien lo ignora y continúa arreglando sus ondulaciones castañas. El príncipe rueda los ojos, entretenido debido a la terquedad de la pequeña criatura—. Jamás dejaría que algo te haga daño.

El hada se encoge de hombros, deja de arreglar sus cabellos, que no tiene arreglo, y endereza los hombros vanidosamente. Sus alas se agitan velozmente, pero no hacen que su pequeño cuerpo tome vuelo.

El príncipe acaricia los bucles castaños con sus dígitos, con suavidad, con cariño.

—Eres importante para mí —musita él sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza con delicados roces—, te lo he dicho muchas veces, así que debes de saberlo. Elida, yo...

Es cuando cometo la estupidez de mi vida. Ansioso por escuchar más del intercambio de esos dos singulares personajes, sin darme cuenta de mis acciones, voy apoyando mi antebrazo sobre las delgadas ramas, que, bajo la inusual presión ejercida por mi peso, cedieron, rompiéndose con un crujido que resuena en la estancia al igual que un estallido, llamando a la silenciosa atención del par de seres al otro lado del árbol.

Se me para el corazón por unos segundos que son interminables. Aguanto la respiración. Los pulmones me arden.

Entonces ocurre, dos pares de ojos fijan su atención en mí.

—¿Por qué me mira como si fuera un Cavernícola? —pregunta el príncipe sin dejar de mirarme.

—Será porque estás gordo —gruñe el hada en respuesta.

Sorprendido, empujo con mis manos el tronco y, retrocediendo absurdamente, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo sobre mi trasero. Sería una pérdida de tiempo pararme y salir corriendo, así que, traspillando con mis pies y con mis manos, retrocedo de esos dos lo más que puedo antes de ser un revoltijo de extremidades sin sentido y caer, una vez más, a la tierra cubierta de flores de todos los colores. El peso del abrigo tampoco ayuda, y, junto con el abrasador calor, parece pesar más que de costumbre. Apoyo los antebrazos y codos, aplastando las flores, y miro hacia el árbol. El príncipe lo ha rodeado, y, con el hada aún en la mano, me miran curiosamente, como si yo fuera un experimento ejemplar, la rata de laboratorio que dio buenos resultados. El grito atrapado en mi garganta, luchando por encontrar una forma de salir, prefiere quedarse con un gemido que se escabulle entre mis labios abiertos por la sorpresa. Intento seguir alejándome al arrastre, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo.

Con inseguridad, el príncipe da un paso en mi dirección, se detiene, me mira con muchas emociones entrecruzándose en su rostro, y luego, más seguro, da otro paso. Y otro, y otro, y otro. Ya está casi sobre mí. El hada en su mano, en contra de sus palabras posteriores, parece más ansiosa que el príncipe y se inclina al borde de la mano para también mirarme. Sus ojos son castaños, al igual que su pelo, tal vez un poco más oscuros. Parece darse cuenta de algo, entonces toda emoción expectante desaparece de sus facciones alargadas y desaparece tras la palma del príncipe.

Él se detiene a mis pies, su sombra proyectándose en mi cuerpo, cubriendo los rayos del sol que caían directamente a mis ojos. Alzando la vista, me atrevo a fijar mis ojos en los azules temerosos del príncipe. No sabría decir cuál de los dos parece más incómodo, o más asustado.

Puedo ser fanático de los seres mágicos y las historias épicas o de fantasía, pero desde ser un cuento a tenerlos adelante mío, mirándome de esa forma, está a un gran paso de distancia. Los nervios me están comiendo vivo y el miedo hace que mis dedos se entierren en la tierra y, de paso, arranque los tallos de algunas flores. Boqueo, intentando generar una palabra o una frase en mi cabeza, pero cada intento es más patético que el anterior y pronto dejo de tratar.

El príncipe no está ayudando con su silencio. Se despierta de su ensoñación, emparejando los hombros e hinchando el pecho.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —es lo primero que me pregunta.

Me golpeo mentalmente, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, la pregunta es tan sencilla.

—Arthur —musito, inseguro de darle mi nombre a un desconocido, aún a pesar de que éste es un niño—. Arthur Kirkland.

El tintineo de las alas del hada se vuelve a escuchar en cuanto ella retoma el vuelvo y abandona la palma del príncipe. Da unas vueltas arrida de la cabeza del niño, y se posa sobre su hombro derecho, de pie. Su ceño fruncido hace que parezca no tan de rasgos finos como en un principio llegué a pensar.

—Y yo Alfred... Alfred Jones —masculla el príncipe—, soy el...

—Príncipe —lo corta la voz chillona del hada—, creo que él sabe más de lo que piensas..., o de lo que yo misma creo. No es necesario que te presentes.

El príncipe la ignora y estira el brazo, entregándome su mano abierta donde antes había estado sentada el hada. Al principio no asimilo lo que trata de hacer, pero pronto me percato de que me quiere ayudar para que me levante. Vacilando, tomo su mano y afianzo mis dedos a su muñeca cuando él tira de mí. Me levanta, aplicando bastante fuerza y echando las caderas hacia atrás para también ocupar el peso de su cuerpo, y lograr su cometido. Una vez de pie, advierto con disgusto, que debo de haber parecido un completo idiota al no ayudarle a levantarme, al hacer de peso muerto. El hada de aferra de los cabellos dorados del príncipe, tambaleándose sobre su hombro cuando él me ayuda a erguirme.

—Mejor vámonos, príncipe —exclama el hada, urgida por escapar de mi presencia. Tira de la cabellera amarilla dos veces—. Si lo dejamos solo la señora Puerta se verá obligada al devolverlo a su tierra natal.

—Estás exagerando —responde el niño rubio, y, al no poder girar el rostro, o pasaría a llevarse a su amiga, la mira por el rabillo del ojo, luego centra sus pupilas en mi—. Ella es Elida, mi hada madrina —la vuelve a mirar—. Elida, él es Arthur, y es inofensivo e igual de aterrador que tu mascota, don Orejas Largas.

Ella golpea con el puño la mejilla del príncipe repetidas veces, y aunque lo obra con vigor, no debe de provocarle un daño mayor de lo que haría que le cayera una gota de agua. Él la ignora, con sus ojos puestos en mí, curiosos, intensos.

—No te metas con Orejas Largas —ladra ella sin dejar de golpear, ahora con ambas manos—, es solo un conejo...

—Bienvenido a las tierras del Rey Jones —dice el príncipe ahogando las amonestaciones brutas del hada—. Espero que tu estancia aquí, larga o corta, sea placentera.

Titubeo, sin saber si responder con unas gracias o con una pregunta. No sé dónde estoy, si este lugar está cerca de Londres, o está tan lejos que no llegaría ni viajando en carrosa. Tengo tantas dudas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, que no puedo decidir por cuál empezar, y, entre tantas, elegir la correcta y no saturarlo de preguntas que me hicieran parecer un retrasado. Por otra parte, una voz lejana en mi mente me dice que ese niño ya se hace una idea de mi ignorancia en lo relativo a sus tierras, fronteras, conflictos y criaturas. Después de todo, soy para él un extranjero, o algo así, y lo intuyo porque sus ojos se desvían constantemente a mis ropas como si éstas fueran a saltar sobre él. De acuerdo, el abrigo es horrible, y está lleno de agujeros, pero es todo lo que tengo, y aunque ahora me esté matando de calor y me pese sobre los hombros, sé que en un futuro cercano lo voy a volver a necesitar.

Así que, en primera instancia, decido preguntarle el lugar donde reside mi posición actual. Sin embargo, con su presentación formal, el príncipe ha respondido inconscientemente parte de ella.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto, y me doy cuenta que el conjunto de palabras parece más estúpido de lo que ha sonado en mi cabeza. Es mejor si le aclaro mis verdaderas intenciones—. Antes de que llegaran había una puerta —me corrijo, excluyendo el hecho de que tengo conocimiento sobre que ellos estaban antes que yo pasara a través de la puerta—, y éste era el otro lado.

El hada agita descoordinadamente sus alas.

—O tú eras del otro lado —me corrige posando sus diminutas manos en las caderas.

—No lo molestes —la regaña el príncipe y aunque trata de parecer una advertencia, su voz alegre le quita toda la seriedad—, se encuentra perdido y lo está tomando bastante bien. Podría estar pataleando y gritando, como ese otro niño que encontramos en el invernadero.

—¡El pobrecito casi muere intoxicado! —grita el hada mirando al príncipe con gesto horrorizado—. Si no fuera porque Elizabeta mira todos los días sus plantas, el niño habría muerto por falta de oxígeno, sobretodo en la noche.

El príncipe se rascó el cuello.

—Sé que no podemos respirar dióxido de carbono —exclama.

—¡Eso no es lo importante!

—Eh... —intento interrumpir, porque el príncipe se ha distraído en una discusión con su amiga y ha olvidado mi pregunta. Ellos siguen peleando, y, por unos segundos, creo que he sido completamente olvidado, pero soy sorprendido cuando el príncipe vuelve a dejar a el hada hablando sola y me mira.

—Quien te trajo era la señora Puerta —explica, sin dejar de observar mi ropa—. ¿No tienes calor?

¿Calor? Hace unos minutos atrás me estaba congelando de frío por culpa de las bajas temperaturas de Londres, pero en cuanto he pasado bajo el umbral de madera, y me he encontrado con este lugar, soleado y sin nubes, casi imperceptiblemente, empecé a sudar y ahora siento como si el abrigo pesara el doble de lo normal. Además de eso, creo que estoy sediento. No, no siento absolutamente nada de calor.

Miro orgullosamente al príncipe.

—No es para tanto —dejo salir y me maldigo internamente por la facilidad que tengo para mentir. A veces no soy consciente de cuando formulo una mentira, las que llegan a ser tan buenas que engaño a mi madre—. Puedo lidiar con ello.

El príncipe no parece del todo convencido, y con un gesto contenido de burla, comprime los labios y luego susurra algo que, por el ataque de risa poco disimulado que le da al pequeño ser junto a él, supongo que se está burlando de mí. Vale, soy bueno mintiendo, realmente bueno, pero él no se la ha comido. La sangre acumulada en mis mejillas arde con vergüenza, que, unido al calor que desprende la atmósfera, hacen que comience a percibir los primeros síntomas de la deshidratación.

Pero no protesto.

El príncipe es más perceptivo de lo que aparentan sus ojos increíblemente inocentes. La sonrisa no muere en sus labios, pero cambian, y ya no es burlesca. Es simplemente feliz. Los haces de luces parecen enredarse en su pelo cuando se inclina.

—Cómo sea, oye Arthur, ¿quieres que te muestre estas tierras?

Miro su mano extendida. El rostro de la pequeña junto a él es un poema y agita los brazos con desespero, ¿acaso es necesario preguntarlo?

—Por supuesto, pero ni creas que voy a tomarte de la mano.


End file.
